nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
R.O.B.
fox kids martha sanchez www cemea ch palmare asus a730 sapphire ati radeon all in wonder x600 audi a3 del 2001 laboratori chimici piemontesi frasi sull amicizia notai a caserta tis love polineuropatia alcolica rayando el sol volare it cunnilingus www comune di trento it finanziamento calabria tuning milano calcio 3 parole d amore batteria originale nokia 3310 eros ramazzotti attimo brionvega televisori design ufficio campioni del calcio caserma bersaglieri pordenone nintendo presenta electroplankton shakira mp3 ajaja viagra sale janette hold the line pre teens nokia 6630 black calciobalilla bigliardino regali personalizzati hitachi travelstar 80 sunshine twista mp3 dvd xpack download impacto mc rivista automobile erostorie hardware shopping www porcamadonna com nike triax 10 porco mondo seguendo la flotta pictures of crimemob eros nove tour tu sabes bien ednita nazario la storia della toscana prodotti sanitari inter yuve monster dog oakley occhiali microfono auricolare bluetooth piazza umberto cutter, charles ammi giochi per cellulare celaya riassunto decameron mobili giardino unopiu multi player scheda madre 478 cannon ball volo lisbona anthony edwards hundred swords contamination wireless mini-pci solo un brivido macao hotel megamin memoria fotocamera escape coolsonian fx 5700 bittorrent com l amico e baldan bembo enaip piemonte www culo com energy fitness fm bruno gf nudo componenti hi fi separati invalidi g.r.o. sesso facile epson 2400 archos - av420 provini fotografici da fare a bimbo doki doki pretty league videoregistratori vhs lg muvo fm 512 maddalena il ritorno de lo squalo climatizzatore portatile omas berdan mardini bari venezia vivo por ella rubio loco warton, thomas camere asti severina vukovic annuncio affitto asti www cercamici com cristina scabbia canon 350d canon piquadro pc edicola fabbro triller peritonite hifi roadstar office small business 2003 www peugeot it pocket pc e740 clarins roll on alberto selli il spazzacamino www unimore it canon cp-500 pericolo terrorismo bolognafiere fotos de karen dejo xbox 360 e multimedia video lettore dvd divx portatile www allcelebrity it accessori eos 350d decoder clarke-tech 2100 scaricare file mp3 hitman e tomb raider solo nel 2006 bila morena www ssangyong auto it free porno jo squillo sabrina salerno hitelr dalla pediatria alla psicoanalisi sud est asiatico mercedes 250 e kasanova web camera gratis canon dr 3060 crhistina aguilera lettore portatile dvd 12 scoperta risuktati campionato bundesliga un fratello venuto dal futuro linea scuola bimbi tears in haeven nec dvd rw nd-3540a r101 nec lcd2180ux sigma 24 residence in croazia p7 sony vendita piscine la tomba insanguinata donna mature software mac monte dei paschi sony htp 1100 tabulati negrita snell distributori jack punk don t go too fast il parco dello annuncio privato auto usata szobotka, tibor marcela bbb mello finally woken jem nortek lettore recorder dvd-divx bersaglio santa ana de cuenca kate rose natural breast enhancement zaire, alto- realismo di theodor fontane larus ufficio alassio ventaglio viaggio epson - expression 10000xl scanner kiss s3 finepix nato il 4 luglio in edizione di lusso keane everybody s spyboot search and distroy smartphone eten fotocamere reflex canon sistema operativo xp home con licenza estate04 download gioco carta magic silent screams foto gratis donne nude incontro asiago samsung digimax v4 tornio ceramica siusy blady cant take my eyes off you bowling super corsa ciclismo coppi cecchinato video bulgara palma di maiorca world of warcraft e il gotico alessandra brena manovre damore el mamut chiquitito soap beautiful monitor philips 107p50 virgili it uva lampada cartomanti obsessio righteous chi vuol essere ladrone nuova bmw 120 auto nuove calvin klein eternity le petit tenda canadese subsonica mp3 scanner canon dr 3080cii ricetta torta gratis dubai cita http istruzione it divx wireless vaporetto 2300 sennheiser usb kim wild feat nena singola moglie campeggio sicilia acquista cd musica centri assistenza jvc pistoia videocamera doppio corpo dvdr 70 philips digital camera 8 mega pixel seggiolino auto foppapedretti trio passeggino ct 01 sxc atk natural hairy fasciatoio da viaggio jann arden my heart is in my hands slk r171 video mercedes ambrus no amarmi mg 300 custodia canon eos 300d concessionari ford milano jurassi park fotohard microsoft windows charles llloyd video folliero il bigamo toyota piemonte you can leave hat on divx combo lg www speed it collaborazione coordinata e continuativa sanremo giovani vhs lp 1000 tyles/vicevi.htm vicevi fac affettatrici nude nude foto toilet mantova alberghi e hotel memorie ram apple lampang mitsubishi space runner gpl ristoranti di reggio emilia fred kannone pippo franco terapia familiare immagini donne inachus dawson, sir john william bisex coppie microsoft trackball optical gina lynn big idea mid manuale autocad 2004 nokia mmc 512 thank you casa and impresa fiat coupe 20v turbo hp lcd 20 spirit duo packard maxtor 250 usb lascars accelleratore emule ragazza bra dvd dvx lg hyundai lantra sedia ergonomica comptine veli www wilker com lettore mp3 512 fm ricaricabile valentina campani gigolettes i barone rampante illinois waterway figli di un sogno renato zero cd aphidius fotos nudos marinos viacces tps novembre 2004 cayman porsche frullatore in vetro windows system enable vxd gioco strategia pc that s what fried cd cover pc cerca amico simpsons xxx riassunto il gattopardo torture iraq virglio tesine multimediali www v dvd -r fortis d-link dwl-2700ap 1000 content/view/gradara/ gradara verdi gala. greatest opera. arias by giuseppe verdi esame di stao foto laghi africani tanti giochi monaco ristorante km0 mercedes ml 270 auto km 0 messaoudi dlt 80gb comprare opel tigra soca girls il trionfo della casta susanna luciana bonifacio hartlepool f u r b testo icona animata seneca versioni monitor lcd 1920x1200 sounds of silence showroom moda milano divx aggiornabile olivetti 450 foto nuova bmw serie 3 cyber uf 2 plextor 716a retail sandali uomo nike see it in a boys ayse starcrossed ash the dance of eternity dream theater portatili pentium con masterizzatore yu-gi-o a60 canon cisl scuola chiavari poltrona antica www massoneria it barry lindon lebt den der alte h okayama (prefettura) pezzi francesco de gregori cd musicali man on gorgonzola el domingo por la tarde pinkword sex lontani parenti dizionario spagnolo manziana video duplicatore jamo e500 abbigliamento bambino mirtillo chat kosovo sony klv-v32a10e lcd marito appartamento affitto venezia vacanza ati x300 256mb e tempo per ghost recon 2 crossover 3 vie sim ht300 auto noleggio j 1000 erez de frontera liner piscina www bmw moto it pamplona (colombia) we live together com elodie frege nue christa nicole ricevitore dvb-t www ktm bikes at ma donalds sottovoce tatangelo klimt e il bacio ford blues band in concert. ohne filter il gobbo di notredame teorie della traduzione forno inox hp ipaq rx3715 palmari motori di ricerca hotel il postino suona di nuovo alla porta sexy fotomontaggi killer 7 torna in video samsung ps42d5s plasma atlantis land modem usb bryn terfel. live in concert. songs and arias batteria alcatel ot301 biglietto aereo barcellona screensaver film canna spinning viaggio pesca foto di maria teresa ruta nel nome del maligno miele w2888wps incontri pordenone spr h 2 provveditorato di forli il boxeur e la ballerina persian market tomtom nokia 9500 formulario giuridico vajar musica gratis fiat stilo 1 9 mj iomega hdd teseo contro il minotauro registratori vocale memoria lucia diriso corvara it femmine d epoca nude cantico della creazione leadtek px6600 gt rojal gigolos jane carrera pro formula tom craft voli austria flaminia cynical heart sapphire x550 256mb linear it windows xp media center 2005 orchestra soluzioni resident evil outbreak 1000 r.info/blog/unisi-it.htm unisi it giurisprudenza jalna televisore combo porno boys lamico americano nutro lamb rice grease soundtrack moonlight shadows deloitte spalla atleta krista allen cuffie sony dj sony televisore 21 tagliatelle di nonna pian midnight in moscow driver motorola c330 download free controllo dal dottore hp laserjet hp stampanti champions leage sbarco in normandia scarpette puma staffa muro tv masterizzatori dvd esterno lacie elementi di geotecnica una demo per wings of honour oops vip ups apc smart 750 banda bassoti nad c272 sigla 90 basso, joseph hamilton casette video blockbuster it occhiali dvd chiamate internazionali lg home cinema joytech - av control center 2 black pretty green eyes hen tai aspirapolvere scope elettriche tubo gas www goole com ar samsung ht wireless elenco telefonico provincia di cagliari samsung toner 510 forno microonde con grill 20 litri traduttore simultanei on line fiat pd yacht in service sas nashville cose fare rosalia de souza videoproiettori home theatre catalogo regali punti lune sony kv-14ct1 pompa sentina carichi pendenti v3 -30 cellulari motorola giochi lg u 8330 granulite badgirl papier roma pechino biglietti aerei 1000 ra.htm lovely sara. princess sarah. vol. 09 hyundai portatili bridge on line giochi poli acidi di frutta pentax reflex digitali prato citta www disnay gigaset sl150 siemens cordless si no te hubiera conocido caps brasileiras tremori nei muscoli tft 6 william hurt rose fiore cercando l oro boblbobl ceramiche benoit musica vasco come stai mp3 ko te ima to play a love scene alicia keys. the diaries of alicia keys you can call me al paul simon l ultimo spettacolo notebook nc 8230 torreano nike calcetto indoor sent n 1048 del 28 9 2000 www evenimentulzilei ro gomringer, eugen monroe the complete graniti fiandre sony dcr hc 22e cerca case vendite privati a firenze timer da cucina lied vom processore amd athlon 64 x2 4800 con radio mp3 t-logic lettori e syndicate wars trieste ristorante afrormosia ganja man mulinello per fucili niurka marcos calendario toto a colori espresso dvd strictly come dancing minstero sanita rondo veneziano la serenissima games flash pen drive usb pny 512 empori abbigliamento lombardia brother - telefax fax t106 nanao canon vl informadove cde 9843r fiesta de toros mischelle hunziker i confini la densita della cina ingravida dvdxcopy gold la chanson de roland porque sera 1000 foto nude ragazzi vaccinium cotonata splash it fiat cinquecento suite bed breakfast perugia crossmax 10 pilot cartina topografiche robert wagner accessori ipaq h2210 il medico per forza somewhere only we knoe pullman roma gardaland hit mania dance 96 sintoamplificatore av kay tracid marianne faithfull. dreaming my dream ristorante messicano olympus 360 mp4 converter sbora plextor dl rgg le mie parole pacifico oberon (astronomia) marcela walerstein corso di francesce fotografie nudo rodolfo sfilata zoccoli legno z4 3.0 tenda finestra donna alta italiana arrigo boito. mefistofele passerina rosa nuovi dettagli sul film di silent hill musica en vivo verbatim xd 256mb dolce gabbana mare que lloro por ti sin bandera foto su emma watson For information on ROB from the Star Fox series, see ROB 64. R.O.B. (Robotic Operating Buddy) is a robot that could substitute as a second player in the NES games Stack-Up and Gyromite. He has also had cameos in Star Tropics, F-Zero GX, Warioware Inc., Mario Kart DS, Star Fox 64, and others. While the robot itself didn't last long at all, he still appears in games every now and then, most notable is his character appearence in Mario Kart DS where he was a playable character. Stack-Up Stack-Up was the first game for R.O.B. to appear in. You and the Robot cooperated with each other to finish the goal that was on the screen. Cameos *''Star Tropic 1000 s'' - The Sub-C submarine's navagational computer is based off R.O.B. *''Star Fox 64'' - R.O.B. 64 pilots the Great Fox while the team is flying, and sends supplies and hints. Also, the boss of Sector X resembles R.O.B. *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' - In Sand Canyon's Level 6 you must find all the parts to R.O.B. and reunite him with the Professor. *''Game Boy Camera'' - The twenty sixth image in the B Album is R.O.B. *''F-Zero GX'' - On the first Port Town stage, you can see R.O.B. loading cargo. *''WarioWare Inc.'' - One of the micro mini games involves R.O.B. *''Pikmin 2'' - 6 of the peices you have to find are parts of R.O.B. *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' - Is included in some of the mini-games. *''WarioWare: Touched!'' - Is included in some of the mini-games. *''Mario Kart DS'' - Some people may call it a cameo, and some may not, but in this game, once you beat all GPS on all levels, then you will be rewarded R.O.B. as a playable character. *''Tetris DS'' - While on the menu for Wi-Fi, you will see the profesor from Gyromite on the top screen walking around *''Chibi-Robo'' - It is possible that Giga-Robo's design is based off R.O.B.'s since they both look very simular. *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - R.O.B. is the boss in 9-Volt's level. Color The original R.O.B. in Japan is actually Red and White, while in America it is Black and Gray. Even in Mario Kart DS they made the Japanese version Red and White and the American version Black and Gray. His cameo appearance in F-Zero GX also used his Red and White appearance as well. Other information In Gamespy's top twenty five smartest moves in gaming history, ROB was placed at number five. In the January 2006 issue of Wired, ROB was placed as the forty fith best robot ever. For a time, ROB had a segment in the IGN podcast Gamescoop!, where people "called in" and asked ROB questions. It is believed that ROB was voiced by Hilary Goldstein of the IGN Xbox team. Category: Mario Characters Category: Mario Kart Racers Category: Retro Characters Category: Featured articles